Lovers
by alex.evoletta
Summary: Serie de capítulos sin un argumento realmente definido. Algo AU y Lemmons. Rated: M. 18. Están avisados.


**Título:** Lovers.

**Disclaimer:** No es necesario decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la fabulosa autora de la saga Harry Potter.

**Capitulo: **Rosie.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

El caño de escape hacía un ruidoso estruendo mientras James intentaba hacer arrancar la moto oscura que su amigo Alex le había regalado para la Navidad de hace unos dos años. Volteó hacia un lado y vio a la rubia que aún lucía dispuesta a seguir dándole placer como en las últimas dos horas.

-¿Volverás a visitarme? –le preguntó la rubia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero que había tomado prestada al chico y se la entregó mientras se apoyaba en el mando de la motocicleta.

El castaño se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba la cazadora y se colocaba más cómodamente en la moto. Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo arrojó lejos antes de despedirse de la rubia con un beso que era más lengua y saliva que otra cosa para luego marcharse en su moto.

Las primeras calles que atravesó se encontraban prácticamente vacías, hasta que salió a la calle principal. El tráfico nocturno intentó aprisionarlo en una esfera de desesperación, pero la ventaja de aquel vehículo era el de poder meterse por cualquier lugar angosto que quedara entre los autos normales. Aún no sabía cuál era su destino para esa noche exactamente, sólo estaba dejándose guiar por sus conocimientos geográficos con la esperanza de que su instinto impulsivo no hiciera que se pierda.

El semáforo cambió su luz roja a una amarilla y no necesitó ver el color que seguía para arrancar nuevamente a toda velocidad. Aquella noche nuevamente había discutido con sus padres en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana Lily. Siempre sucedía, pero no quería entrar en detalles. Necesitaba despejarse, olvidar lo que había sucedido esa noche, no recordar la mierda prejuiciosa que era su familia.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el antiguo Gryffindor se encontraba en un bar en el centro de Londres muggle, en un bar que contratando con el lugar, era mágico. Literalmente. El cartel que se encontraba sobre la puerta de entrada decía _Rosie's bar_ en brillantes luces de neón color rosa. Los guardias de seguridad, que fácilmente le sacaban a James una cabeza –teniendo en cuenta que el castaño, ya de por sí, era alto– le pidieron identificación. Luego de que balbucearan unas disculpas al decir simplemente "Potter", James corrió la tela de terciopelo bordó cortada en tiras que funcionaba como cortina y finalmente entró al local.

Se trataba de un ambiente grande, mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera. Las luces eran muy tenues y de un color blanco verdoso que apenas alumbraba como para ver a quien tenías al lado y, si tenías suerte, al que se encontraba del otro lado. Las mesas redondas se encontraban cerca del escenario a unos veinte metros de la entrada. Las personas observaban el espectáculo que una bailarina estaba dando desde sus lugares, tomando sus bebidas desde una copa. Él se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía en una esquina aún más oscura, justo a un lado del escenario, brindándole una excelente y ventajosa vista del espectáculo. Para cuando el mesero le había traído un vaso con Whisky la chica había terminado de bailar y había desaparecido por el costado contrario del que se encontraba él.

James tomó el vaso e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el camarero para indicarle que se retirara, sin siquiera mirarlo, arisco cómo sólo él podía serlo. Una música lenta y pesada comenzó a sonar de fondo, lo suficiente baja para no parecer fuerte, pero lo suficiente fuerte para no dejar escuchar los murmullos que se escuchaban con las conversaciones ajenas. Se acomodó en su asiento abriendo las piernas y colocando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón como si estuviera abrazando a un alguien invisible. Se llevó la copa a los labios y dejó que el fuego bajara por su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos en una mueca de extraño placer.

No abrió los ojos sino hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. En realidad sólo abrió un ojo, para confirmar que era su prima la que se encontraba allí. Sonrió de lado y con el brazo que tenía sobre el respaldo del sillón bordó rodeó los hombros de su pelirroja prima. Como siempre se encontraba con el tapado de cuero marrón que siempre llevaba, la parte del cuello era de una tupida piel blanca que combinaba con su piel del mismo color y contrastaba con su cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Estás más delgada que la última vez –le comentó él mientras le apretaba el hombro _casualmente_.

La colorada dio un imperceptible respingo pero se recompuso enseguida sin dejar que su estremecimiento ni sus mejillas sonrojadas se notaran. Ella se apretó contra James y le sonrió melosamente.

-Patrañas, mi peso está bien –dijo ella como respuesta y envolvió sus brazos sobre sí misma, intentando frotarse para entrar en calor.

James se dio cuenta y la envolvió en un abrazo más íntimo mientras la colocaba en su regazo.

-Si uno de estos días te veo enferma por haber tomado frío, juro que haré que clausuren este lugar.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada que James, desde su cercanía, pudo apreciar perfectamente. Adoraba verla reír, su sonido inconscientemente melodioso, como su nariz se arrugaba y sus ojos adquirían un brillo aún más especial del que siempre hacía gala.

Ella notó como él se quedó mirándola y se removió incómoda.

-No he podido ir al cumpleaños de Lils, debe estar deseando matarme –dijo con pena, mientras volvía a acomodarse junto a su primo, sintiendo como de repente el frío comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Puf. Por lo que te has perdido… –Agregó el con ironía y sarcasmo.

Rose Weasley se movió hacia él, colocándose sobre sus dos rodillas y mirándolo atentamente. Cada vez que lo veía lo encontraba más guapo, y no le importaba dejarlo claro, todos en su familia sabían que ella era una puta. Literalmente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido ésta vez? –le preguntó cuidadosamente al ex león.

James suspiró pesadamente antes de quitar el brazo de su cintura y volver a ponerlo sobre el respaldo del cómodo mueble rojo oscuro. Dio un trago a su bebida antes de responder.

-Sólo dejaron que pase cinco minutos en paz desde mi llegada para comenzar con su misión mensual de arruinar los cumpleaños –comenzó a detallar mientras le hacía una seña al mesero para que trajera dos bebidas–. Que si Lucy y Hugo son unos asquerosos, que si Albus es homosexual, que si Lily es una puta y que va en mal camino por tu culpa, que si yo soy drog…

La colorada lo detuvo antes de que terminara de mencionar de qué lo culpaban a él, porque así era su familia, prejuiciosa y muy cerrada. Lucy y Hugo siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero durante su último año en Hogwarts, ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban más allá de un lazo amistoso o fraternal. La relación incestuosa que llevaban desde hacía dos años aún no lograba cumplir su misión: hacer que los Weasley mayores se dieran cuenta de que nadie era perfecto, por más héroes que hubiera en su familia. Por otro lado, ya hacían cinco años desde que Albus se había declarado gay en la cena de Navidad, confesando que hacía dos años –actualmente siete– llevaba una relación con su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Finalmente y para la guinda del pastel, a la cumpleañera le tocaba soportar las acusaciones de su madre acerca de su trabajo, que muy lejos estaba de parecerse a lo que su madre tenía en mente. Lily, que durante los últimos años se había vuelto muy unida a la liberal Rosebud Weasley, había comenzado a cambiar su apariencia y forma de ser, pero sin dejar de ser ella misma y ahora Ginevra Weasley la acusaba de ser una prostituta como su desheredada prima.

-Puedo soportar que a mí me llamen puta, pero ¿qué me echen la culpa a mí por lo que hace tu hermana? –dijo finalmente la colorada con gesto indignado–. Debo admitir que nuestra familia no tiene remedio, nosotros por el gran desastre que somos y ellos por no comprendernos.

James miró como su prima soltaba un suspiro enfurruñado, las comisuras de sus labios se fruncieron en un intento de morrito caprichoso al igual que su ceño. Era provocadoramente tierna, lo incitaba a tener pensamientos no muy adecuados acerca de ellos dos, desnudos, sobre una cama –o dónde fuera–, follando como conejos hasta quedar tan exhaustos que no podrían ni mover los dedos.

-James… –notó que lo llamaba su prima. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se habrá quedado fantaseando sobre su prima. Cuando le dio a entender que tenía su atención, le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando– Que en unos minutos debo salir. ¿Te quedarás para verme o te irás como la vez pasada? –cuestionó con un tono entre esperanzado y resentido.

El hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y asintió dando a entender que, dolorosamente para su salud mental, se quedaría esta noche hasta que ella terminara su show y pudiera irse a casa. La miró una última vez antes de que ella sonriera complacida y desapareciera entre la oscuridad del lugar.

El suspiró pesadamente una vez que la perdió de vista, no quería pensar en lo malo que sería para su cabeza la cual siempre fantaseaba con todo lo que tuviera vagina. Y últimamente que también bailara maravillosamente, fuera buena en la cama, tuviera cabello pelirrojo y fuera su prima. Tomó su whisky desde el vaso que el mesero había dejado justo antes que Rosie saliera corriendo cual colegiala hormonal y se prometió a sí mismo:

-Hoy me quedo.


End file.
